Devil Dog (Firebat)
The Devil Dog is the Titan of Fire. Boasting the most powerful nuke in the game, the Devil Dog is one of the most effective titans at harrassing bases with insubstancial amounts of space. The Devil Dog is best used against foolish builders who wander too close to a ledge, or killing workers too far in for normal nukes to reach. =Abilities= *'Infernal Geyser' ** Deals 100/150/200 damage in a large radius at point. ** Cost: 200 energy ** Cooldown: 10 seconds ** Note: Causes one of the highest damages by nuke in the game, and also has the highest radius of all nukes. ** Note: Damage by multiple infernal geysers stacks, unlike Archon nuke. *'Infernal Fury' **Heals 100/150/200 health immediately, and every attack made by the firebat while this ability is in effect will heal 15/30/45 life for 10 seconds. **Cost: 200 energy **Cooldown: 10 seconds *'Immolation' **Every attack made by the firebat also causes 15/30/45 damage to surrounding structures. **Cost: 50 energy **Note: The energy cost only applies when enabling the ability. *'Flame Siphon' **Increases damage caused by the firebat by 15/30/45 for 15 seconds. **Cost: 250 life **Cooldown: 45 seconds *'Phoenix Ignite' **Severely increases life regeneration of the Devil Dog for 4 seconds. 'The following information is by alexsoxfan01.' If you were to ask people who the worst titan to pick is, most people would lean towards the firebat. While the firebat is hard to play, he is by no means weak. He has access to the best nuke in the game and can be unstoppable in the late game. Sadly most people do not realize this and just end up abandoning this titan. This guide will show you how to pwn with the "Failbat". (Beware: If you do not like ungodly walls of text that is what this is until it gets better formatted of course) Table of Contents: I. Skill Set II. Basics III. Early Game IV. Mid Game V. Late Game VI. Sieging Bases I. Skill Set (Alex's guide had outdated stuff for this so info for this would be nice) II. Basics So you've decided you want to choose the Firebat eh? Well, click on the firebat icon or press "R" while inside the hibernation pod. The firebat revolves around nuking for massive XP gain and using all his auras to deal crippling damage to bases. While you may think it is a good idea to get Fire Fury early on for healing, it is not advised. The Firebat does not need to siege in the early game. Nuking a base's tree line is more important than trying to break the base. Standard Firebat Skill Spread Level 1: Infernal Geyser x2 Level 2: Infernal Geyser Level 3: Fire Fury Level 4: Fire Fury Level 5: Flame Siphon Level 6: Fire Fury Level 7: Immolation Level 8: Immolation Level 9: Flame Siphon Level 10:Flame Siphon Level 11: Immolation Level 12: Phoenix Ignite What to spend your hard earned gold on Generally, you want to buy scan before anything else. It costs 15 gold and is your most valuable tool. After purchasing scan, you should alternate between buying "Augment Attack" and "Augment Attack Speed". You can purchase as many of those as you like. Towards the late game you might want to lean on buying more HP. What use is their in dealing 1k damage if you are forced out because you have a low amount of HP? Alternatively, you may buy Healing Wards to replenish your HP both in and out of combat. They can only be destroyed by hunters, builders, and other units. Your wards are safe from towers and should give you a little extra time to attack. A little HP regen goes a long way. III. Early Game Once you spawn, level up Infernal Geyser twice. After you've done that, immediately nuke the ground next to you. Infernal Geyser deals 150 damage at level 2 and dts only have 75 HP and 75 shields. Who knows, you might end up killing one who thought it was a smart idea to stand next to you. After that little intimidation nuke, proceed to the base to the far left of the gold. It is the cliff base. Once inside, take out anything you might find. The priority is to nuke harvesters. Your nuke will kill them extremely fast and level you up as well. If a builder is running away, leave him be. Who knows, he may end up feeding you later on. ---- ---- Whether or not there is a small amount of feed in that base doesn't matter. After you go inside to feed (or find out it's empty), look at your gold mine. If somebody is mining it, don't be afraid to walk back and try to kill them. But ONLY after you have checked the base i told you to. If nobody is mining and you are still at the base, proceed south into the lumber farming area. This is the area that most people escape to and build inside of. After you have also checked that spot, you need to return to the gold mine. Teleporting or walking is up to you. ---- ---- If you snagged 15 gold, that's great. Buy yourself a scan and scan around the major basing areas in the map. If you don't have 15 gold, buying an eye might not be a bad idea. It all depends really. If the dts in your game start mining gold the second you walk out of the middle, you should buy an eye. Chances are you can hit them with it and it's pretty much gg for them. Some smarter dts will only mine when they feel if you are far from the gold. That's when you don't want to buy an eye. ---- ---Back on topic now. If you don't have a scan, you need to start walking around the map looking for bases. You can teleport back to the gold mine when you feel the builders have gotten too much gold. But don't be paranoid. Your teleport is very valuable and using it to attack a dt who only got 5 gold is rather foolish. When manually scouting across the map, be on the lookout for little blue twinkles on the trees. This usually means that there is something harvesting lumber from it. You should postion your Infernal Geyser as close as possible to the cliff and fire it off. That's Firebat gameplay 101. If you got some XP from that, quickly walk to the entrance of that area and see if there is a base. ---- ---- Keep scouting the map and teleport to the gold when necessary. When you land a scan, it should be smooth sailing from then on. If you suspect a dt is near the gold mine, scan AWAY from the gold mine. Do it towards a corner of the gold mine so as not to alert the dt. He will usually not notice it and you can walk up to him and kill him. ---- ---- If and when you land your first minion, either forcefully choose or ask the minion to pick a thor or ultralisk. However, if you are having trouble with people getting too much gold, instead opt for an archon. Go with a sieging build on the Thor and Ultra. The Thor's scan makes a valuable nuking tool for you and his armor is also perfect for sieging. The ultralisk can heal you, put pressure on towers, and siege. The archon on the other hand can outrun every builder and can cloak for a short duration. It is the most useful camper in the early game. IV. Mid Game Now is the time to quit screwing around in the gold mine. Scan as much as you can. But don't be careless with your scans. Scan the corners of multiple bases at once. This way you can reveal multiple bases without alerting any of the builders. You are going to want to pressure bases a lot. Nuking tree lines without scan is the best possible method. Harvesters nab you a ton of XP and it may be better to leave a base untouched just so that you can keep feeding on the harvesters. ---- ---- Your minions are a very valuable asset. The firebat is a good sieger, but he still requires support. He can only gain HP if he is attacking. Sitting idly will get him killed. Thors and Ultra's make great combat buddies due to the fact that they can take quite a beating. They make incredible sponges when you attack. You should also explore the transfusion ultralisk. Transfusion Ultras are great because they can heal you instantly. A few of them can easily turn the tide of battle. ---- ---- Be aware of what is going on at all times. If a reaper or other strong late game builder keeps trying to get gold, it's a sign. That usually means that the player is very greedy or that he knows he needs to do something in order to win. ---- ---- Figure out what the races of the builders are and what they are plotting. They can corner you and trap you at any moment. But never fear, your nuke and auras make quick work of all but the strongest of baneling armies. 200 damage from the nuke is enough to cripple most armies. Your nuke is instantaneous and that's why it works the best. You simple launch it and it deals massive damage. So in other words, don't fear armies, but make sure you know how to deal with them. Guage yourself against armies. If you take too much damage too fast, get away from them. ---- ---- Also note that if you ever are chasing a faster unit or a blinker, use your nuke while chasing. The firebat and the Archon are the only two capable of nuking on the run. It stops you very briefly and you might be able to deal the finishing damage you need. V. Late Game This is when things start to get heated (pun intended). Builders get desperate and titans get nervous. The most important thing is to keep your cool. If you couldn't break a base 5 minutes ago, you might not be able to break it now (assuming you weren't massively fed). By around this point, builders may or may not have a gold upgraded base. Never forget 1 thing: nuke and nuke again! Builders get lumber drained easily because your nuke has a high range and damage. ---- ---- Reconsider how you approach bases. Immolation and Flame Siphon are valuable tools and should not be overlooked. With both of them active, you might be able to one shot walls. However, do you really want to one shot walls? Fire Fury gives you HP for every hit you land. Perhaps attack speed is preferable to attack? It's your choice. ---- ---- Late game armies are a pain. They are usually souped up an ready to take you down. But don't expect them when you are at full HP. Oh no, they will get you when you are weakened. Even though you are a strong army killer, living to fight another day has endless benefits. Target high priority units with your nukes. Medics, Aberrations, Ghosts, Dark Zealots, and Spartans are generally what you should target. They will make you pay if you let them hammer away at you. ---- ---- Don't get cocky and don't slip up. You are strong, but you are not immortal (no pun intended). If you stay level headed, you can usually see where builders slip up. Ever try chain nuking? One Infernal Geyser + another nuke = gg for basers. Yes, brute force works most of the time, but team nuking is invaluable to a firebat. VI. Sieging Bases Sieging bases Firebat style is both tedious and rewarding. Many times you won't be able to break a base. You will have to walk around discreetly to the tree line and nuke the harvesters. This levels you up. Then you can try the base again. That's the basic gist of sieging with the Firebat. ---- ---- Getting rid of annoying units is very important. A lot of units are stationed near the front of towers. Generally you should nuke the hell out of them. They will be the reason why your healing wards die out when you need them most. Many army units don't have much more than 400 HP. ---- ---- Punish Titan Hunters. Do they just think they can keep blinking or running up to you and just keep attacking and running? Remember, 200 damage for a nuke will make them think twice. You also have a rather short cooldown for it too. Titan Hunters don't regenerate fast enough to keep taking Infernal Geysers every few seconds. If you take out blinkers, you will be ok for when you siege a deeply rooted base. The last thing you need is for a stalker/predator to trap you when you are fleeing. ---- ---- Utilize every skill you have. Don't be afraid to go crazy with your energy. If you cannot break one final base, use all your skills in conjunction. You will deal insane damage. This comes at the cost of the extra HP you would regen...But most importantly, don't forget about Phoenix Ignite. It makes you really really strong. You will heal uber fast while attacking and almost nothing will be able to make serious dents into you. Usually when you use Phoenix Ignite, you should become the primary tank and then you should proceed to throw all of your minions into the fray. You will not fail unless the base is uber godly. Lore Fire. Fire is good. Fire is my friend. Fire will cleanse me. Yes.... I will use fire to cleanse others... They need it. They don't like fire. They don't know that fire is what will save them. They scream when I clean them, but I know they are screams of joy so I just add more fuel so they will be clean faster. Men in suits are lurking around my home at night. They don't think I see them. I do. I always see unclean people. Maybe I should clean the suit men... Yes. The Lord will be pleased with me. I am saving so many people. So many people with fire. The men in suits took me to a big house today. It had a lot of people in it. I think it would burn well and clean many people. A man on a stand was saying lots of things about me. He looked like he had been cleaned and lived. I'm sure he was saying my praise for saving him. I think I remember cleaning him.... Yes... I remember him screaming. His screams just said for me to add more. He was clean very fast. I cleaned him again just to make sure he was saved. The man on the stand next to him looked disgusted. I think he is a heathen. Heathens dont want to be cleaned. Heathens think it is wrong, so I clean them to show them it is good. Heathens always scream a lot. I like that The men in suits took me away today. They put my in a tiny room with nothing in it but a bed and a toilet. I couldn't get out. The bed looked dirty. Maybe I should clean it. But I need my supplies. I can never clean without my supplies. Cleaning is so much harder when I don't have my cleaning liquid. My cleaning liquid was taken by the men in suits. They will be cleaned soon enough. They put another man in my cell. He snuck in a lighter and some cigarettes. They are bad for you. When he sleeps I should clean him. The men in suits came in when I started cleaning. They took me away to a new room. This one was very dark. They stopped that man from being cleaned. Now his soul will suffer like theirs. Why do they stop me from cleaning people? It helps them. They must be heathens. Yes. Heathens like the man on the big pedestal. They took me back to him today. A lot of people where in the room. A lot of people who needed cleaning. They used a lot of words. Words hurt my brain. Why speak when you can do Gods work by burning away the sins of others. They showed pictures of people I cleaned. They were cleaned well. The heathen looked angry and said a lot of words. The words made everyone else go quiet. I heard the word fire in the words. Fire is good. Fire is my friend. They are putting me in a suit. It's a very big suit. It has a lot of funny things in the suit. The suit is dark inside. I can hear people talking outside. I can hear the heathen. They use the word fire a lot. I like fire. What are they doing? It looks like they are putting fire in the suit. They are cleaning me. Cleaning hurts. It hurts very very bad. I know it only hurts because I have sinned and it is cleaning me. The cleaning will not stop. It will not stop. The pain is going away. But I'm still being cleaned. Being cleaned is good. Maybe the heathen is not bad. He made me clean. I can see out the suit now. I can see other people looking in. I can move my arm. The arm has a hole in it. Fire goes out the hole sometime. Maybe I can use it to clean people. I should clean the heathen to thank him. I can start by cleaning these people staring at me. I cleaned so many people today. I cleaned the whole island. I found a big shiny rock. The rock calls me. The rock wants me to sleep. I can sleep. Maybe when I wake up there will be others to clean.. Yes... Clean Fire.... Burn Maybe the people I clean will scream some more. I like that. It means they like the cleaning. Time to sleep now the rock says. It says I need to sleep now. I like the rock. It is my friend. Just like fire. We can all be friends forever. Category:Titans